


She’s Here

by gay_keysmash



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mexico, Mildred POV, Soft Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_keysmash/pseuds/gay_keysmash
Summary: Basically I just wanted fluffy soft girlfriends so I wrote it, lol. This is set in Mexico 1950, like the end of episode 8, but like before Betsy shows up.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	She’s Here

I awoke before Gwen this morning. Instead of moving out of the warmth that is our bed, we’ve been together for three years I still cannot believe I get to say our bed, I turn on my side and trace the outline of her face with my eyes. Since moving to Mexico, she has looked lighter, happier, free, even still though she looks at most peace when she sleeps. The lines between her eyebrows disappear, her jaw is no longer in a tight clench, to be able to see her like this, relaxed, makes my heart constrict because I get that honor, one three years ago I thought I might lose. She’s the love of my life, if I were to lose her, my heart would go with her. I would move heaven and earth, climb through hell and back, just to keep her safe in my arms. 

Thinking about that brings tears, stinging the back of my eyes. I wrap myself around Gwen’s sleeping form, pulling myself as tight as I can to her. To hear her breathing in my ear, feel the heat of her body, feel her heart beat in her chest. She’s here. 

Soon I can feel Gwen’s arms wrap around my back, she whispers in my ear, “Good morning darling” I pull back and kiss her with everything I have, that’s when the tears start to fall. I pull back resting my forehead on her chest. “Darling?” She whispers, “Mildred, honey, what’s wrong?” A few tears stain her shirt. I can feel her hand on my cheek guiding my face up to look into her eyes. 

Grabbing her wrist, not wanting her to move her hand from my cheek. “I just got to thinking about how lucky I am that you found me and how much I love you.” I give a watery smile. She wipes a few tears that rest on my face. 

She rubs my back and says, “That’s not all is it?”

“No,” I say patting her chest, where my hand lies, “when I woke up, I just wanted to look at you. You’re happier here, in Mexico, but you truly look at peace when you sleep, and I just thought how lucky I was because I’m the only one in the world who gets to see you like that. And then I got to thinking, I almost never got to see that again, and I just, I just,” I break into a fit of sobs. Gwen cradles me to her and rubs my back. 

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’m right here,” she takes my hand and places it over her heart, “see? I’m still here, I’m still fighting.” 

Once I’m calm, I kiss her again. It’s short and sweet, and so full of love I think my heart might explode, of course that could never happen, but Gwen’s love makes my heart feel full, like the one piece of the puzzle that you’ve misplaced finally being found, she’s what makes me whole. I whisper, “I love you.”

She whispers back, “I love you too.” 

We stay wrapped in each other and the covers, basking in the light that comes in from the windows, my head resting on her chest. I’m content to spend the rest of today cuddled together. After a while Gwen asks, “How about we get some breakfast, darling?” But, before I can answer, my stomach growls, we laugh and she says, “well I guess that answers my question.”


End file.
